Young Justice Fanon Wikia:Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations The Young Justice Fanon Wiki Administration reserves the right to add, remove, or edit the rules and regulations at any time. Section 1 -''' The Young Justice Fanon Administration believes in Spirit of the Law; meaning that they have the right to interpret the law within limits. The Spirit of the Law allows that an admin can decide to give leniency to certain violations if they feel that they had proper reason. 'Section 2 -' The Administration is picked by the Head Admin(s); a person can recommend other users to convince the Head Admin(s). The number of active administrators will not exceed a limit to be set by the current Head Admin. Bureaucrat permissions will only be given to a Head Administrator. 'Section 3 -' An Administrator's job is to regulate articles (i.e. make sure they are up to quality standards), to ensure the peace of the Fanon, to ensure the organization of the Fanon, to ensure the law of the Fanon is being followed, and to help users create quality work. Administrators are still subject to the rules of the Fanon themselves. 'Section 4 -' A Head Administrator's job is the same as that of a normal Administrator's job (see Section 3), along with the following responsibilities: To ensure the Administration is fair and just, to ensure the Administration is not corrupt and biased, to ensure the rights of the users if the admins are given, and to pick appropriate users for roles as Administrators. 'Section 5 -' Characters missing an infobox, a description for appearance and personality, or have them but are severely lacking, will be deleted on sight by the administration. Articles, when first created, should at least have these key details. Under Maintenance excuses are not tolerated. 'Section 6 -' Owner's of articles lacking in grammar, formatting, or overall quality will be contacted by an administrator who will make known the violation, and then give a set time (depending on what problems there are with the article) for them to fix it, before the article in question will be deleted. 'Section 7 -' Images of explicit content are not allowed on the Fanon; all such images will be deleted on sight, and the user may face other punishments. Cursing within '''Dialogue is allowed, but not within other content. Section 8 -''' Godmodding under '''any circumstances is not allowed within the Fanon. An abilities section with godmodding (depending on the severity) will be either, wiped completely by an admin, or messaged on the pages talk page and given a set amount of time before it is wiped. :'Section 8-B -' The definition of Godmodding is to be interpreted by the Administration. 'Section 9 -' Harassment of any kind towards other users is forbidden; users that harass another user will be subject to punishment. 'Section 10 -' Spam is not tolerated on Young Justice Legacy Wiki and will be dealt with accordingly. The following are examples of what is considered spam. It should be, in no manner, be used as a checklist for what is or is not spam. It is up to the discretion of the administration to consider what is or is not spam in more complicated scenarios. * Articles that contain absolutely no content: it only has an article title. * Images uploaded but not linked to any article or user page. * Articles that only contain information that would fit under the category of "infobox information." Infobox information is extremely brief bits of information about a character. * Continuously messaging user talk pages in a manner deemed by the administration and user in question to be annoying or repetitive. * An article that contains information about an actual attribute of the Young Justice universe, but lacking anything fan-made. Articles deemed as spam are deleted on sight. 'Section 11 -' Advertisement of non-wiki sites is forbidden. 'Section 12 -' English is the site's primary language. 'Section 13 -' As well as the previously stated rule (see Section 10), plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Plagiarizing any article, web-page, book, or any other form of media, will result in a a punishment to be determined by the administration. 'Section 14 -' Vandalizing an article is not allowed, and users found guilty of such an act are subject to punishment. 'Section 15 -' If a user is punished or has one of their articles partially wiped or deleted, they have the right to contact another admin if they feel these actions were unjust. The administration will investigate your claims and reach a verdict. If the admin is found guilty of being unjust, they will be punished accordingly. Category:Policy